


We may fight, but baby, you and me are forever

by EllaYuki



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra POV, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Post-And The Disenchanted Forest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: After the whole thing with the forest is settled and they’re back at the Library, Cassandra is in her room when she gets an unexpected visitor.





	We may fight, but baby, you and me are forever

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of the year! Yey!

She’s writing in her missions’ journal when there’s a soft knock at her door. It’s pretty late, and she’s usually asleep by this hour, so she wonders who it might be. _Maybe Baird, feeling like having a bit of a girls’ night in,_ she thinks to herself as she closes her journal and goes to answer the door.

It’s Ezekiel.

Well, this she hadn’t seen coming.

(Though, maybe she should have? Anyway.)

‘Hey,’ he says, and his shoulders are stiff, and his mouth is in a thin, tight line.

‘Ezekiel, hey,’ she answers. And, after a couple of seconds of tense silence, adds, ‘Um. You wanna come in?’

Ezekiel shrugs a shoulder, scratches the side of his neck, and steps inside. ‘Yeah. Thanks.’

And of course, it’s awkward.

Because for all that they managed to work well together to distract Robbie Bender, things were still a bit tense between them, and Cassandra… well, she doesn’t really know what to do because, well, it’s the first time they’ve actually had a fight in the years they’ve known each other. Or rather, it’s the first time he’s ever actually yelled at her like that.

She had thought that, out of everyone, Ezekiel would understand her.

(And she can’t quiet hide the disappointment of knowing that he doesn’t. Not like she thought he would.)

‘So,’ she starts, when she can’t stand the silence any longer. Ezekiel looks up from where he’s poking at the crystal globe of the “mathemagics” trophy on her little shelf of knick-knacks, and his shoulders slump a little. ‘What… brings you here this late?’ she asks, and almost cringes at how stilted it sounds, how hesitant.

Ezekiel sighs. ‘Look,’ he says, and she can tell he’s a little bit on the defensive. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up on you like that.’

And _oh_. Somehow she hadn’t expected this. Not quite so soon, at least, maybe not for a week or two, and there’s a smile that starts tugging at her lips before she even realizes it. Something starts unwinding in her chest, something she hadn’t even been entirely aware was wound up like a too-tightly coiled spring.

‘I’m sorry, too, Ezekiel. I might have gone a _little_ bit overboard with the pranks.’

‘I shouldn’t have said the things I did.’

‘I should have known that real life isn’t even remotely like in the movies.’

‘No but I-‘

‘And besides, I-‘

They stop, blinking owlishly, and then they stand there, in the middle of her room, face to face, looking at each other for a long, drawn-out moment.

Cassandra doesn’t know which one of them cracks first, but one minute the silence is so thick you could cut it with a knife, the next they’re leaning on each other, laughing their asses off.

They laugh and they laugh and they laugh, so hard that they somehow end up on the floor, on Cassandra’s fluffy carpet, red-faced, and panting and looking like a couple of lunatics. Cassandra doesn’t think she’s ever laughed so much, so freely, in her entire life. Not even when pulling off wicked pranks.

By the time they finally manage to calm down, with only the occasional burst of giggles bubbling up their sore throats, Cassandra feels lighter than she’d felt in months. She rolls her head to one side, looks at Ezekiel’s profile as he seems to be contemplating her ceiling.

He seems to feel her eyes on him because he turns to face her, a peculiar look on his face even she can’t decipher.

‘Seriously, though, Cass, I’m sorry about what I said, but, _but!’_ he emphasized when she tries to interrupt him, ‘You try to prank me like that again and you will _not_ know what hit you. Just so you know.’

And Cassandra giggles at that, can’t help it. She hums. ‘You are _so_ on,’ is on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn’t say it. What she does say, though, is ‘I think we’d make a good team against the others, tough. You know. If the opportunity ever presents itself again.’

The toothy grin spreading on Ezekiel’s face is a weird combinations between exasperated and fond and mischievous, and it’s how Cassandra knows for a fact that things are going to be okay between them.


End file.
